Symphony
by atyinso
Summary: Everything had to be perfect.
Jhin was an artist.

Blood was his paint. His gun was his brush. The trigger was a stroke. A flawless execution was art.

Every person was a canvas, waiting to become a masterpiece.

Jhin was a master at his craft, the best there was. Nothing he did was short of perfection. He planned everything meticulously. There was no room for mistakes in his line of work. There was only one chance to do it, and he would do it _right_.

When he plans, he must go over _every_ detail. It's the small things, you see, that _really_ complete the picture. Anyone could kill, but to do it _right_ , to create the perfect ending for each story…

 _That_ was art in its purest form.

Yes, he goes over every possible factor with agonizing scrutiny. The day they would perish had to _mean_ something. The way they died had to symbolize something. _Everything_ had to have some sort of meaning to it.

That meant he had to study his victims extensively. Others would call it stalking, but truly it was just research. Months, perhaps even years, would go into investigating. He had to know everything about them, more than they knew about themselves, and everything about everyone they associated with.

Every moment he's spent, every effort he'd poured into this, has lead up to this unique moment he would treasure for eternity.

He observed, hidden in the shadows, as the mute musician practiced backstage before the concert. Fans were cheering behind the curtain, screaming in excitement.

Sona, the Maven of the Strings was her title, one bestowed upon her due to her musical talent. She may be considered the master of a different kind of art, but hers was _nothing_ compared to Jhin's.

Yet…

Jhin scowled underneath his mask. She was getting all the attention, all the recognition. They called her beautiful.

It infuriated him to no end.

He'll show them _real_ beauty. He will make her _beautiful_.

"Sona, darling. Thirty minutes before the show starts. How are you feeling?"

She gave a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear, I mean, see." Her manager coughed awkwardly. "I also came to inform you that we just received a gift from Mister Lee Sin. An apology of sorts, for being late. He said he'll be here in about ten minutes. As for the present, we put it in the green room."

Sona smiled in response, plucking the strings of her etwahl lightly.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be now. Knock 'em dead, sweetheart."

She waved, watching as they left. She turned her head to the direction of the green room curiously. Then she began to float over to it.

Everything was going according to plan. Lee Sin was delayed, thanks to Jhin's interference, and he had hastily gotten her a gift in apology. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Jhin knew all about it.

He wanted to tie the knot. To propose in front of her fans, to make this an unforgettable concert for her.

Unfortunately, Jhin had plans to make the performance memorable in a different way.

Jhin followed her stealthily, his footsteps light and silent. She had left the door to the green room open, and he could see everything going on inside of it.

She found the present. The gift that wasn't really the gift.

It was a stuffed poro. Because nothing screams "romantic" quite like an imitation of a ball of slobbering fluff.

He didn't understand why people were so fascinated with them. But he didn't care, at least not this moment, because it kept her distracted.

Jhin creeped over to a different part of the stage.

And he waited.

Lee Sin arrived a few minutes later wearing rather casual clothes, entering the green room. Jhin could faintly hear a one-sided conversation.

But he didn't listen to it. He had to concentrate.

Moments and moments later, it was time.

Sona had gotten on stage, the spotlight gleaming on her.

Jhin bit his lip in restrained anger.

She played a few songs, until she took a moment to pause. She would spend a few moments to use a hextech keyboard and type out a few sentences, a few greetings and thanks, that would be displayed on the large screen behind her. That's how it always went, and today was no exception.

But today would be different in another way.

Lee Sin stepped onto the stage, wearing a tuxedo and holding a small box in his hands. Sona turned to him in surprise, her eyes wide and watering as he knelt down on one knee.

Jhin took aim.

He fired.

A gunshot so loud it resonated throughout the giant concert hall until it was drowned out by the screams and gasps of the audience.

Lee Sin held onto Sona, frantically shouting something in panic. She only looked at him in shock and sadness, trying her best to not let the pain show in her face.

Stoicism, however, is hard to maintain when there's a hole in your throat and blood flowing freely down your neck.

Jhin reveled in the chaos he caused as he watched the musician perish in her lover's arms, her fans screaming as they watched on with abject horror.

 _This_ was true beauty, and he has shared it with others once again.

Death and despair was art to his eyes, wails and sobs were music to his ears.

 _Yes_ , he thought. _This was true beauty, and more people must recognize it._

And so Jhin moved on to work on his next masterpiece.


End file.
